Be my Girlfriend
by happygal7896
Summary: Nessie is 15 and going to High School for the second time. She thinks it is the same old routine. Until she meets Casey, a VERY cute boy who isn't human.
1. Prolouge

_Hi there this is my first story on !!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. Stephanie Myer does (lucky her)**

___________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Renesmee POV

Yay! School is just around the corner. High school is sooo much fun.

I have gone through it once and I am only 15 years old.

Weird, right?

My first time in High School, I was 7.

My dad said I was mature and smart enough to start.

My first time was in Canada, but this time we are in Anchorage, Alaska

I really want to go to Forks but Momma and Daddy say it's to early and that we need to wait another 15 years. I threw a fit when I heard that. I would be 30 by then. At least I would still look Seventeen.

Jacob used to tease me about how young I was in High school.

I still miss him.

I know he imprinted on me but I think it went away.

He left to go to college in Texas.

We still text and he told me he misses me.

Anyway, the first time I walked into Waterbill High (my old School), we got the hushed whispers we could all hear

"_Who are they?"_

"_Bet you ten bucks I can get a date with that girl."_

Daddy hissed at that one so I was assuming it was about me or Momma.

But in the words of Alice: "We should not dwell in the past; we shouls move on and pick out an outfit.


	2. Anchorage High

_Here is the first Chapter of Be My Girlfriend. Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

***

Chapter 1 Anchorage High

Renesmee POV

Alice barged into my room screaming "Wake up!!!" at the top of her voice.

For such a small girl I was surprised.

"Alice, it is 4 a.m., be considerate to the only person who sleeps here"

"We need to do your hair, make-up, supplies, lunch, and most importantly, your outfit" continued Alice completely ignoring me.

"Way ahead of you Alice" I said pointing to the backpack filled with stuff, my already made lunch, and outfit. "Now run along and go bug someone else."

"Not this time Nessie."

"Fine. Just ten more minutes."

"NO. Lets MOVE!"

I groaned, pushed my sheets down and went to take a shower.

"You have 3 minutes to shower, aaand GO!"

I t was a game between me and Alice. Since we move at inhuman speed it doesn't take us long at all.

I sprinted to the shower and when I got out Aunt Alice said "Great you beat your record at 2 minutes and 57 seconds."

At Anchorage High the dress code is…..wear clothes. Daddy said I had to wear pants that went at least down to my knees and no spaghetti straps or V-necks.

So my outfit was skinny jeans and a gray sweater dress. I wore UGGs so people would think I was dressed for the cold.

I didn't think they would buy it; Alice did.

But why go against the fortune telling pixie?

Momma and Daddy heard me up and came to say good morning.

"Hey Nessie," said Momma said kissing my head, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine. Morning Daddy." I said while he also kissed my head

"I will let you and Alice get ready, so have fun," said Daddy laughing.

I just glared at him. He new I hated when Alice played 'Dress-up-Nessie'.

By 7:00 Alice was finished with everything so I stood in the garage waiting.

I got in Dad's new silver Volvo and honked the horn.

Just then everyone got in the car like the had been there all along.

"Let's go Daddy," I whined. "School starts in 25 minutes."

Daddy hi the gas and we were off.

Going at least 90 miles per hour we made it with 15 minutes to spare.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were right behind us when we pulled up.

We all got out of the car.

All of a sudden I forgot what roles we were playing.

I grabbed Momma's hand to tell her and she giggled.

"Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins. You and I are the Swan sisters and Carlisle's nieces whose parents died in a fire. Edward is Esme's cousin, and Alice and Emmett are their adopted kids.'Kay."

I nodded

That was the same plan as last time and it worked just fine.

Daddy growled.

We just looked at him funny 'till he held on to Momma's waist tighter.

That explains it.

He was very protective over his girls.

We had to hold back Daddy when he heard what one boy was thinking.

On the way to first period (math), some random guy whistled and gave his friend a highfive.

"I swear it has gotten worse." sad Momma rolling her eyes.

Not sure what that meant but oh well.

***

_That is the first chapter. I will try to post again soon. REVIEW!!! _


	3. Duck ala o’range

_Here is CH2!!!_

_Thanks to all my readers I wuv you_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but Casey.**

***

Chapter 2- Duck ala o'range

Renesmee POV

In math we had to introduce ourselves by saying our favorite food.

I giggled when they said that because Momma doesn't eat food.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face when it was her turn.

She stood up and said, "My name is Bella Swan and my favorite food is Duck ala o'range with a side of caviar."

People gawked at her as she sat down and the look on their faces made me burst out laughing.

They shifted their gazes to me so I hid my face behind my hair and whispered "Sorry."

The teacher looked at me and said "If you find that so amusing then you should go."

I shyly stood up and said "Umm. Hi. My name is Renesmee Swan but call me Nessie. My favorite food is Pizza."

It was true.

Pizza was the only human food that didn't taste like dirt to me.

After that the teacher just glared at me as if to say 'I am watching you'.

The boys just stared at me with stupid grins on their faces, and I heard one girl say "what a slut".

After math was P.E. then Science and lunch.

My entire family sat together and "ate".

When I saw Daddy I gave him a hug since I haven't seen him all day due to the fact he is a sophomore and I am only a junior.

Daddy was the only one who wasn't talking and Momma just kept running her hand up and down his back so he would calm down and not worry so much as to what other people were thinking.

He still had his hands clenched so the skin was white.

"Daddy calm down. It is not like they really mean it. They are hormonal teens for God's sake." I said trying to help.

I don't think it worked because he just glanced at me saying "If you could hear it then you wouldn't have any sympathy for them Nessie."

Oh well.

I really wish I could help.

I scanned the cafeteria to see if I could sit with anybody but a bunch of weird vampires.

No luck.

I didn't really make any friends yet.

Then someone caught my eye.

He was sitting there looking at my family with confused eyes.

They were beautiful eyes. Light green with specks of Hazel.

Yes, I could see the specks from this far away.

Half-vampire remember?

I decided to be bold and talk to him.

I got up while the whole room got quiet.

Literally.

It got dead quiet.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk to him.

I could fell everybody's, including my family's, eyes staring at me.

I reached the table.

He sat alone and looked up at me with a mixture of confusion, fear, and happiness flooding his face.

"Hi." I said, "My name is Nessie Swan. May I sit down?"

He nodded and the room got noisy again. This time I heard people saying what is she doing.

I sat and offered my hand.

He took it and said, "My name is Casey Andrews. Nice to meet you Nessie Swan."

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked sincerely curious.

"People think of me as the outcast of the entire school."

That really shocked me.

From what I know he was really nice. He was also really cute with shaggy blonde hair and perfect features. And those eyes…I could get lost in them.

The look on my face when he told me that must have been pretty funny because he laughed.

*swoon* his laugh was like honey, so sweet.

I decided this silence had lasted to long so I said, "Me too."

"Really. Doesn't look like it. You are sitting with a table full of people."

"Yes. But they don't count since they are my family."

"Big family."

"That's us the Cullens, Swans, and Hales. My sister is the one with the long brown hair, her name is Bella. The boy who she is sitting next to her is my Aunt's cousin, Edward. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. Her twin brother is Jasper, the boy next to my ma-sister. And the two left are Alice and Emmett. My Uncle and Aunt's adopted children. We all just call each other brother or sister." I caught myself just when I was about to say Momma.

He just looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Wow. Big family. All I have is a sister. My parents died." He looked somewhat sad.

"I know how you feel. My parents died too so my Uncle Carilse took me and my sister in."

"That is sweet. And sad at the same time."

All of a sudden I felt something his my head really hard.

I turned around and glared at Uncle Emmett. He just laughed and pointed to Alice.

She mouthed the words _Way to blow our cover_.

I stuck my tongue out at her and shook my head.

When I turned around, Casey just looked confused.

"She wanted to know how my day was going." I lied.

He just let it drop.

"Anyway, do you want to do something later?" He asked.

I must have looked shocked so he said "Unless you don't want to."

I shook my head and said "No. Of course I would love to do something with you. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." he smiled just as the bell rang and we got up….HUGGED…. and he left.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Daddy just looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy he is a nice boy. Wait was he thinking something different?!? Oh no he is one of tho-"

He cut me off.

"Nessie, he is not one of 'those boys'. He is not human."

I just stared with my jaw on the table. "He isn't vampire is he? No he couldn't be, he had green eyes. Wait! Is he a hybrid!!??"

He chuckled and said, He isn't a hybrid but I know all about his eyes."

I blushed. I forgot Daddy could read my thoughts.

"Well then what is he?"

"A wizard."

***

_TEE HEE I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger! I promise not to do that often. I hate it when my mom tells me I have to put down a book when it is at a cliff hanger._

_REVIEW!!_


	4. Moving fast

_Well here is the third chapter._

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday I went to my friends house to watch _Yea Man_ Which is the best movie_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Starbucks**

Chapter3- He's a what?!

Renesmee POV

"A wizard!" I practically screamed.

Aunt Alice covered my mouth.

I gave her a look that said _when did you get here_.

She just shook her head and smiled at a passerby.

He shuddered.

When she uncovered my mouth I whispered, "Holy CRAP!"

Daddy laughed and said, "He was planning to tell you. He just wanted to get to know you first."

"Wait, I just met him. Why would he want to tell me?"

"Well you know how werewolves imprint?"

I flinched.

Why did he have to mention werewolves?

He sighed at my thoughts. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I had to give an example." I felt better as he continued. "He charmed you."

I laughed.

Charmed? That sounded so stupid.

I didn't feel the need to say this out loud due to the fact that he can read my mind.

He laughed.

"Charmed is just like Imprinting but not as strong."

The bell rang.

"Damn it. I forgot." I sighed as I started to leave the cafeteria.

"Bye, see you at home!" I called over my shoulder as I ran off almost at superhuman speed.

I knew he didn't want me to get hurt.

And another part of him didn't want me to leave and not be his little girl anymore.

I walked into the class just as the second bell rang.

I smiled and looked around the room.

Then very familiar eyes looked up at me.

Casey.

Boy he is hot.

I sat down next to him and said, "so when we do 'something' what are we going to do?"

He chuckled.

"That is a good question. We could go to the park, Starbucks, and maybe rent a movie."

Wow. Maybe I would rush into this relationship. He made me feel so comfortable.

"That would be great. I just have to ask my family."

My cell phone buzzed and it said I had a new text from Alice.

Alice: You can go with Casey. Eddie is next to me and he said yah.

Me: Thnx Alice. Will u do my hair?

Alice: what do u think? :P

I smiled and said, "I can't do it tomorrow so can we do it today."

His face lit up.

"Yeah that would be awesome Nessie."

Oh my god. I love him.

I blushed.

"I think that I have a crush on you."

Shit.

Why did I say that?

That just came out I swear.

He chuckled and said, "I think that I like you too."

I wish that he knew that I knew. Ohh well.

Anyway, we are so open with each other. He makes me feel so warm.

That is a weird way to put it. But it works.

Our date will be so special.

I can't wait.

The only part I regret is asking Alice to help me get ready.

But if I only think of Casey when I am in her chair of evil and dread, I could get through it.

I felt his hand hold mine under the desk.

Wow he really did Charm me. He is moving sort of fast but it isn't scary.

I held on to his hand and giggled.

I hated history but I loved the person I sit next to.

When class ended I let go of his hand and picked up my books.

"What class do you have now?" He asked.

"I have Spanish with Mr. Santiago."

"Me too!" He looked so happy that we had another class together.

I smiled and said, "We could walk together if you want."

He nodded his head and grabbed my free hand again.

We walked together and we found two empty seats.

We set our books down and put our hands that were still together on the desk.

Some people turned around and stared at us like we were insane.

I giggled, gave him a peck on the cheek, and blushed.

He chuckled.

My phone buzzed again and I groaned.

It was dad txting me.

Dad: Alice saw what u just did.

Me: It was just a peck dad. Chill.

Dad: I thought you were not going to rush into this relationship.

Me: I am not.

Dad: It looks like you are from this point of view.

Me: Dad don't be so over protective.

Dad: Your mom says hi.

Me: That was random.

Dad: we snuck out of class…..

Okay that is just gross.

I don't need to know what my parents do.

I shuddered and Casey asked, "Are you cold?"

I just decided to go with that. "Yeah a little."

He put his arm around me and I snuggled close.

I giggled and said, "All better. I feel so comfortable with you."

"Good. I really like you. Maybe love you."

WOAH! DID HE JUST SAY LOVE!?

I blushed.

Maybe Charmed wasn't as dull as Daddy said.

Maybe that was fine with me.

Why was this so confusing.

I sighed and he kissed my cheek.

"You OK?"

I giggled "Yeah. I just can't wait for tonight to watch a movie with you."

"It'll be great."

I didn't pay attention to a single word that the teacher was saying.

We just talked and held hands while he had his arm around me.

This was going to be an amazing date.

***

_Wasn't my best chapter but it works. Tell all your moms Happy mothers day._

_Review_

_Don't you think it is weird how fast he is going?_

_There is a question to answer. :P_


	5. The Big Date

_Being the idiot that I am I made Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper sophomores and Bell, Nessie, and Alice juniors. But it is the other way around._

_Enjoy this chapter and ignore my stupid ness._

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight, Starbucks, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, or Blockbuster.**

***

Chapter 4-The big date.

It turns out the rest of my classes are with Casey!

By now the whole school knows we are dating.

Which is really weird since our first date is tonight.

I ran into Emmett on the way to my locker.

"So my little niece is dating Casey Andrews and they have a date tonight. Do I get to give him the sex talk?

I hissed

"Fine no talk. But Nessie you don't scare me."

I lunged at him to at least try to make him flinch.

He saw it coming and he grabbed me by the waist and put me over his shoulder.

"I warned you."

I kicked him but it really only hurt me since he was as hard as a rock.

I saw Casey behind him.

"Put. Her. Down."

He held some sort of vile.

Maybe it was for his witchcraft or whatever you call it.

Emmett set me down with his arms raised and backed away.

I went over and told Casey, "Calm down he is my brother."

"I know but he had you in a death grip."

If he only knew.

He put the mysterious vile in his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just for science."

I knew he was lying so I let it drop.

He put his arm around my shoulders.

Emmett looked Casey straight in the eye and said, "Casey, do you know how to use a condom?"

My mouth just dropped and hung there at my feet.

Momma came to save my life by pulling on Emmett ear saying, "Don't worry I will keep him out of your hair. Have fun."

Casey turned to me and said, "I do know how."

I burst out laughing and he joined.

I turned to kiss him on the cheek.

I went to my locker to get my backpack.

Casey came and gave me a peck.

I told him he had to be at the park by 4 o'clock sharp.

He nodded and said we could watch the movie at his house.

Wow a wizard's house. I wonder who he lives with.

When I got home Alice had the flat iron hot and ready.

I groaned.

This would be as bad as I thought.

I had to remember to think of only Casey when I was in that stupid chair.

Alice was done 1 ½ hours later.

"It is a good thing he knows how to use a condom.

Daddy snarled.

"Calm down Daddy Emmett asked him if he knew how to use one as a joke. This is my first date with him. I wouldn't 'do' anything with him 'till at least the third."

Next thing I know Dad is right in front of me.

"If that boy lays one hand on you I will rip off all his limbs."

"Edward!" that was momma. "Relax, she is just joking we have talked about this."

"Thanks mom. I have to go."

I ran down the stairs and crashed into Grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Ready for your big date? I see Alice got to you."

I refused to change clothes because it was really comfortable but Alice did my hair and make-up.

"Yeah, but this time I asked her."

"Well be safe and have fun."

I didn't know what he meant by 'safe' because I am half vampire and could rip anyone's head off.

I decided I didn't want to know what he meant.

I ran off into the woods by our house.

When I got to the park I sat on the grassy hill and ten minutes later I heard Casey coming.

He was trying to sneak up on me but I could smell and hear him.

I went along with it anyway.

His arms snaked around my waist.

I could sit like this all day.

He let go of me and grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something Nessie and I am not sure how you will take it."

We walked into the woods.

We reached a small meadow.

I sat at the roots of a tree and he was pacing in front of me.

"Okay, so Nessie I am not human. But it is okay because I am not dangerous."

"Casey, I know."

"Hear me out. I feel like I need to tell you."

"Casey, I know."

"Stop judging me. Wait. What do you mean you know?"

I know that you are a wizard and you charmed me."

He gave me this blank expression.

"How do you know?"

"My dad told me."

Just at that very moment I decided to tell him the whole story.

"My story is a little scarier than yours."

"Nessie, what do you mean your 'dad' told you I was a wizard?"

"Remember the people at the table I sat with? Edward the one with the same color hair as me is my dad."

"How, he is a year older than you?"

I ignored his question, "And my 'sister' is my mom. We don't age. I am fifteen and this is my second time in high school."

He stared at me and said, "You don't age?"

Figures that is the that is the thing Dad said scared them off.

He slightly smiled, "Me neither."

He doesn't age.

I stared at him, "Then how old are you."

"151" he said without missing a beat.

Wow.

"Your older than my dad. He is almost 85 I think."

"So your dad is Edward and your mom is….Bella."

"Yeah."

"Then what are you?"

"Swear you won't run away?" he nodded. "Vampires."

He stood still and then said, "Is this a joke."

"No. I swear we are. We don't age we are strong and fast. And they don't sleep."

"Vampire?"

I wish dad was here to tell me what he was thinking.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Just a little shocked. Nessie. I don't care what you are."

I giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"That is exactly what my mom said when she found out Daddy was a vampire."

"Your mom didn't know. But isn't she one?"

"Yeah she is. But when I was….conceived….she was human. I almost killed her.

"Oh, I get it."

We sat in silence for a long time.

"Nessie, I really not scared of you."

"Good. I was hoping you wouldn't be."

He came and gave me a kiss on the lips.

His lips were so warm and soft.

When he pulled away he asked if I wanted to go to Starbucks now.

"I don't eat either. I can eat human food since I am half human but I do eat Pizza."

"Okay well I eat so can we stop there on the way to the movie store?"

"Sure. No problem."

He grabbed my hand.

I was glad that we had our identities out in the open and we were still comfortable.

"About what you said earlier. How did your dad know I am a wizard?"

"Well some vampires have some powers and my dad can read minds."

His eyes went wide.

"Then he might not like what I am thinking right know."

He pulled me up to his chest and kissed me.

It wasn't like before.

I slightly cracked my lips open.

His tongue poked in and I pulled away.

I giggled and blushed.

He had his hand on the small of my back as we kept walking.

When we walked into Starbucks I saw a girl from our Spanish.

She whispered _Look what the cat dragged in._

I growled and covered my mouth.

Casey chuckled.

I went up to her and asked if we could have two Grande lattes.

She rolled her eyes and put in our order. I felt Casey's hands snake around my waist.

He whispered into my ear, "Want me to turn her into a toad?"

I giggled.

His breath was tickling my neck.

I think I am in love with him.

I know it is weird since this is our first date.

When he was done with his coffee I threw my full cup away.

Time to get the movie.

We went to Blockbuster and decided to get Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

When we got to his house a girl around his age was there to greet us.

"Nessie, this is my mom."

HUH?!

"Remember we don't age and when we reach witch/wizard hood we stop aging. That means every time we finish school we have to move."

"Us too. But do you guys sparkle in the sun?"

That caught them off guard.

He just shook his head and I giggled.

"We can only move around in the Pacific North West."

"Anyway," said his mom, "I am Hope."

"That is a nice name. Let me guess you are a witch."

"Yeah, but you don't think it is at all weird that we look the same age?"

Casey laughed and I giggled.

"No not really."

We went to the basement to watch the movie.

We watched half.

The other half we were making out.

His mom came in and we were still kissing.

She cleared her throat.

I pulled away and blushed beet red.

He tickled my ribs and I snickered.

His mom gave him this look that said _quit it_.

He brought his lips to my neck and started to kiss all over it.

I went into a giggle-fest.

His mother said, "Casey if you keep doing that, soon your new girlfriend will be carrying your child."

He instantly stopped.

"She is right you know. Wizards can get girls pregnant really easily."

Interesting.

When his mom left I said, "So can Vampires. But when the child is born the human mom dies or gets turned into a vampire that is what happened to my mom. But since I am half and half I don't know what will happen to me."

I could always ask Nahual's sisters but they might not know.

It was 11 o'clock when I got a text from Alice saying I had to come home.

I gave Casey a long kiss and told him I would run home.

I also told him I would see him tomorrow since the first day of school was on a Friday so we didn't have school.

When I got home I stayed up all night talking to Alice, Momma, and Rosalie about my date.

I also told them that he knows about vampires.

I fell asleep dreaming about Casey and how it felt like we had been going out for a year already.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

We were going ice skating and then he would come to my house to meet the whole family.

***

_This is a very long chapter and I love writing when other people read it._

_Jacob might be in the next chapter to meet Casey._

_Review!!_


	6. Meeting the family?

_This is not one of my best chapters but I have a reason._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_***_

Chapter 5- Meeting the family

Casey POV

Today was the day that I would meet the Cullens. Who knows maybe they would be my future in laws.

I went downstairs for breakfast.

On the way down my mom called me to talk to her.

I knew what it would be about. She was upset because I was moving really fast and I told Nessie I was a wizard.

"Casey," she started. But I cut her off.

"Mom I know that you are mad at me since I told Nessie that I am a wizard but I had to. She is my charm."

"I know that but I just…don't….I don't really like her."

What.

"Mom, I love her. She is so special to me. How could you say that?"

She stared at me with pity. "Don't you see? She is a slut, a tramp."

I stopped her. My temper was somewhat hard to control and right now it was sky high.

"Mother. How dare you insult Nessie like that. She is the sweetest girl I have ever met. I love her because she is so innocent."

After my little rant she said, "Well if you love her so much then why don't you just marry her?" And with that she waved her hand and disappeared.

I just went upstairs and got ready to go over to Nessie's. I didn't know if I had to wear anything special because I was going to meet family and they were Vampires.

I don't think it made that big a difference though.

I think that maybe I should call Nessie. No, she might call me desperate.

I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a blue striped button shirt untucked. I hope that would be good.

I was supposed to meet Nessie at the park.

I got in the car and sighed.

I could only imagine what today was going to be like.

Renesmee POV

I woke up and smiled.

Momma came in the room and gave me a kiss. I told her about Casey and she was excited to meet him.

There was something that she was hiding but as long as it didn't involve the Voulturi it was okay.

I ran and took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, then I got dressed.

I ran to the park and met Casey by the hill. He looked so cute.

We went to Starbucks and the same girl was there. I ignored her.

We got in the car and he started to drive. Ten seconds later I was at my house. That was so confusing.

He must have seen the look on my face because he said, "It's a wizard thing."

When I go out of the car I froze.

I smelled something familiar but I couldn't remember who it was.

When I got closer I heard a wet heart beat.

Jacob.

I threw down my purse and ran into the kitchen.

"JACOB!!"

I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Nessie. How are you hun?"

He set me down and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Casey. I couldn't tell if he was mad, sad, or confused.

"Ohh. Casey this is my best friend Jacob. Jacob this is Casey."

They shook hands but didn't really talk to each other.

A girl walked in through the door. She was pretty with long brown hair and green eyes.

She gave Jacob a kiss and glared at me.

"Nessie this is my fiancée Kelly."

What.

She held out her hand and sneered, "Nice to meet you Messie."

Daddy growled. "It's Nessie. Nessie say hi to Kelly."

I realized that I had glazed look over my face. I shook my head and smiled. "Hi Kelly."

I shook her hand. She turned to Jacob. "When do we leave I am bored."

I saw Daddy roll his eyes.

How could Jacob like her she was so…..bitchy.

Daddy laughed at that thought.

Casey wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

Jacob froze. This was very awkward. Today was not turning out how it should.

***

_Short Chap I know but I have been really busy lately. I just threw a surprise b-day party for my friend. It was so much fun but I am so tired_

_REVIEW_


	7. Love

Chapter 6- Love

I really didn't want to eat dinner. I wouldn't eat but I would still have to sit there.

I cannot believe that Jacob had a fiancée. I thought he imprinted on me.

Daddy answered that for me. "I think he realized you would never feel the same way about him and he also fell in love with Kelly. It is not as strong as imprinting but he really loves her."

"But she is a bitch!" That was a little loud. Jacob shot me a glare.

Momma laughed and Emmett gave me a high-five.

Kelly rolled her eyes and fingered Jacobs arms.

I looked at Casey and smiled. I took his hand and I led him to the table.

No one ate but Casey, Jacob, and Kelly. We didn't even have to pretend to eat since everybody knew about us.

"Neffie," Daddy growled and Casey held my hand tighter. "Oh, sorry. Nessie, do you know who Marika is?"

I shook my head. Daddy heard what she said and glared at her.

"She does amazing work on hard to manage hair."

My hair was fine. Wow. That actually hurt. My fake smile disappeared from my face.

Alice chimed in and said, "Nessie has the most beautiful hair I have ever worked with. It is so soft."

This whole time I realized I was waiting for Jacob to say something. I felt really bad for Casey. He had to go through all of this and he hadn't even met anyone but Jacob and Emmett.

"Oh everyone this is Casey. Casey this is Esme, Carlisle, Bella my mom, Edward my dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett who you have unfortunately met." I said pointing around the table. I left out Jacob and Kelly because they already met.

"Sweetheart, maybe you should go to the cabin. I need to talk to Jacob." Daddy said.

I was surprised. I thought he would never let me go alone with a boy.

Momma and Daddy built a cabin just like the one in Forks since they loved it so much.

He laughed. "Just go."

I got up gave everyone a hug except Jacob and Kelly. I only said bye to Jacob and I just ignored Kelly.

As we walked I realized I have no idea what it is like to be a witch. "Casey, you need to tell me more about magic."

"As long as you tell me about Vampires, you have a deal."

I giggled. When we got to the cottage I snuggled up close to his chest. He smelled human but it had a little cinnamon mixed in there. There is no way that that smell was cologne.

"So as you already know my mom is a witch but my dad was human. I was born around 125 years ago. But you probably didn't know we are immortal."

"Really, us to, maybe not me but so far we think I am."

"We stop aging when we reach Wizard hood. Oh and that whole spell thing is bull. All we have to do is concentrate."

"Cool. I have a weird question. Why is it Wizards can get girls pregnant easily?"

"It is because we are concentrating on that one thing and it happens."

"Oh."

"Now I want to hear about Vampires." he was stroking my hair.

"We live forever. We are fast, we have really good hearing, and we are strong. Some Vampires have powers."

"Do you have one."

I decided to show him my answer. _Yes._

His eyes were shocked. "What was that?"

"My gift. Dad can read minds, Mom can shield her mind, Alice can tell the future, and Uncle Jasper can control feelings."

"Cool."

We stopped talking to kiss a little.

Ten minutes later we were falling asleep.

In the morning I woke up still lying next to Casey. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

A blanket was over us and I guessed Momma dropped in. There was a note on the table.

_Nessie,_

_We are going to be in Denali for a few days. They called to ask for help with their diet. They aren't far away so if you need us just run here. We trust you. You are on your own 'till Thursday._

_Love,_

_Momma_

_P.S. Edward says if he comes back and finds you pregnant he will rip off Casey's head._

That was weird. They have never left me alone before. I guess the Denali's are having trouble.

I shredded the note.

They would be back in five days. Five days alone with Casey.

I looked at him. He looked so peaceful.

I wonder what we would do.

I decided to wake him up and figure it out.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

He groaned and his eyes squinted open. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Morning. Where is everyone?"

"Denali. Our friends are having trouble with their diet."

He looked at me quizzically.

"We are vegetarians which mean we do not drink human blood, only animals."

"Ah, I see."

We decided to go see a movie. It was a really terrible one about this couple who fell in love and then died because they were to in love. I wanted to rip of the writers head.

The whole movie Casey was whispering nonsense things into my ear. I cuddled up to him and said, "Are you going to stay at my house tonight?"

"Yeah, I had a little fight with my mom so I will stay there until we feel like talking to each other."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't really…. like you, or she doesn't see why I charmed you."

"Oh." I shrugged. I wonder why.

He kissed my hair, "I don't know what is wrong with her. She must be blind not to see your beauty."

"Not to sound snobby but I am a vampire. It comes with the territory."

He chuckled. He was so sweet. I kissed him on the cheek and he said, "Renesmee Cullen, I love you."

I froze.

Did he just say those three words every girl wants to hear?

I looked at him in the eye and put my hand on his cheek to show him,_ I love you too. Do you think it is weird that we are moving so fast?"_

He nodded, "But it is okay because I feel like I have always loved you even before I met you."

My hand was still on his cheek so I leaned in and kissed him. It was like no other kiss we have shared, deep but soft and sweet.

I pulled away and giggled. He leaned in for a short peck.

We left the movie early and went to my house. We watched a movie and made out.

His hand started to tickle my stomach. I broke the kiss and giggled. He tickled me everywhere and I laughed until there were tears in my eyes.

It was close to twelve by that time so I said we should get to bed. He went to the guest room.

After half an hour of staring at the ceiling, I got up to see if he was awake. He was.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here Princess. You can sleep here."

I crawled in and snuggled up to him. He pulled the blankets around us and kissed my hair. I smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

With that I fell asleep in his arms thinking of our day.

***

_There was chapter 6. Moving very fast. In the description I said it was family instead of Romance and I don't know how to change that so...yeah._

_Thnx for reading_

_I __ Mo_


	8. Friends

_Thank you to all my readers especially __**lildimplez **__my absolute favorite reader._

_Here is chapter 7_

***

Chapter 7- Friends

When I woke up my leg was thrown over his and his hand was just above my knee. I blushed.

I got up to take a shower. When I got out I noticed the time. It was 11:00. Crap we are four hours late for school.

I called Alice and she said she called us in sick. Figures.

When I got back Casey was _still _sleeping. Wow. Why was he always so tired?

I nudged him.

"Wake up Case. It's 11:00 so were playing hooky."

He smiled. "Hey sweetie. What are we going to do today?"

I shrugged. I pulled him out of bed and led him to the kitchen. I found Pizza in the fridge. I haven't been hunting in a while but I can delude the burn with pizza. I had three slices and the burn went away completely.

He chuckled." You sure are hungry today."

"I haven't eaten in a while."

He leaned over to the table to kiss me. "Mmm pizza."

I giggled.

We decided to go to the mall.

"Nessie can I show you how I get places?"

"Sure."

"Okay close your eyes and hold my hand."

I felt a little dizzy.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You can open your eyes now."

When I opened them we were at the malls parking garage.

"Cool."

He laughed. "I know it sure makes it easier to get places."

We walked all over the mall and people kept staring.

I pushed my thoughts into his head. _What are people staring at?_

"I don't know. I think maybe your ass."

I blushed. "That is not true."

Some guy whistled. Casey rolled his eyes and held onto my waist.

He whispered into my ear "But I will never let them get to you. You are mine."

I giggled. "What am I a trophy?"

He laughed. "Never."

We went to the food court and I bought pizza.

A guy walked up to me and said, "Hey there I'm Dylan. How 'bout I take you out tonight."

"Did you not see my boyfriend sitting right across from me?"

"I thought he was gay."

I growled.

Casey decided to step in before this got ugly. "Look, you have absolutely no chance here so just leave while you still have your dignity."

"I wasn't talking to you. So do you want to come back to my place?"

"No. Come on Casey lets go."

I put my food in the trash and grabbed Casey's hand.

Dylan grabbed my shoulder. "I don't take no as an answer."

"Get your hand of my girlfriend."

I felt dizzy again and a slug appeared on my shoulder. I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"Damn it. I'm not supposed to do that."

"You did this? I asked gesturing to the slug.

"Say hi to Dylan."

"Casey you have to change him back. Someone will notice he's missing."

"Okay let's go home."

We walked to the parking lot and went home.

Once we were in my room he changed him back into human.

"W-w-what is going on here? Where am I?"

"Your having a nightmare. We have kidnapped you and you are going to have to do the dishes before we let you leave."

I looked at Casey and he said, "might as well have him do something useful."

After Dylan did the dishes Casey sent him back to the mall.

"How did you come up with all of that?" I asked.

"Simple. It used to happen all the time when I hadn't gotten a hold on my powers."

"I love you. Did you know that?"

"I love you too. I went over to kiss him. It ended up to be a major make out session.

The doorbell rang. That is really weird no one but family every comes to the cabin.

I went over to the door with Casey in tow. There were two girls standing there and they were drenched. I hadn't realized that it had started raining.

"Hi I'm Theodora and this is Kat. Can we come in?"

"Sure. I am Renesmee and this is Casey my boyfriend. What happened to you guys. Casey will you go get four towels?"

"Our car broke down and we tried the house down the road but it was empty. So we came here."

"That sucks. That house is the rest of my families and they are out of town."

Casey gave them the towels and they started drying their hair.

"Do you want some dry clothes? I have some you could keep."

I walked them into my clothes room. Auntie Alice made sure that I had enough room for all of my clothes.

"Wow." They both said when they walked into the room.

Casey sat down in the lounge chair and I sat on his lap while the girls looked through all of my clothes. They came across the maids costume that Alice bought when she found out about Casey.

They giggled and I blushed.

"What is that?"

"Umm that is what Alice bought when I told her about you. She said 'role playing' was fun. But I don't want to think about how she knows that."

"We could find out."

I hit him on the arm.

"Oww. Just a suggestion.

"I don't think Daddy would be to thrilled about that."

"Oh this is cute. Can I have this Renesmee."

It was a lilac dress that had an tulip bottom. I didn't like it much. "Sure you can have it. But Theodora call me Nessie."

"Okay. Kat did you find anything?"

"Yeah. I really like this shirt and these jeans."

It was just an orange Juicy with no back design.

"Go ahead take it. I only wore it once. Hey it stopped raining. Casey will you go take a look at their car?"

"Okay. I think I can fix it." He winked at me and I giggled.

I let them use the phone to call their parents. We got talking and decided to exchange phone numbers.

Casey got back a half an hour later and looked pissed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I couldn't get the car to work whatever I tried. Looks like you guys are stuck here for the night."

"Okay I should call my parents again. You should too Kat."

"One of you can sleep in the guest room and one of you can sleep in my room. Me and Casey will sleep in my parents room."

I walked into the bathroom to take off my make up and put on my PJ's.

I wet into the hall to say goodnight to the girls.

Casey came up behind me and squeezed my butt.

"God! What is with you tonight?"

"Just in the mood."

"I'm about to throw you on the couch."

"I'm sorry sweetie I love you and would never take advantage of you.

"Yeah, Okay. Behave yourself."

"Let's just go to bed."

We crawled in bed and kissed each other goodnight.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Casey was immediately rubbing my back and saying "It's okay it was just a dream."

Theodora and Kat came in when I was crying.

"What is going on? Is she okay?"

"She had a nightmare. I hope she will be okay."

"I will. I just need a minute." I whispered after I stopped crying.

"What did you dream honey?"

"Don't ask I might tell you later right know I just need comfort."

The girls went back to sleep and Casey and I sat in silence. I was snuggled up to his chest an I started to kiss him. I don't know what came over me I just felt the need to be with him.

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

"I need you Casey."

"No Nessie you are just scared right now. I can't let you do that."

"Yes. Let me I need it right now."

"Nessie, you know I want you too but I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be because I am asking you."

"Nessie you will regret this."

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess."

I laid down as he started to kiss me. I felt so happy. Tonight would be the best night of my life.

***

_There is chapter 7_

_Review!_

_I 3 Mo_


	9. Shocker

_Being the idiot that I am I forgot the disclaimer so here it is for every chapter I forgot it in I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

***

Chapter 8- Shocker

Three weeks after the best night of my life everything was back to normal. We went to school regularly and I moved into an apartment with Casey.

Momma and Daddy weren't so happy when I moved in with him. But Daddy wasn't happy when he found out about that one night.

_Flashback_

"Renesmee Carlie Culle!. You are in so much trouble! I will never let you out of my sight ever again!"

"Daddy calm down. I am fine. It's not like I'm pregnant."

"Be lucky you aren't. If you were Casey would be dead."

"Don't touch him dad. If you do I swear I will kill myself."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He was so mad his face was almost turning red.

Casey was supposed to come over today to say something. I am not sure what it was.

I walked over to the cottage ignoring the rest of Daddy's rant.

Casey appeared next to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist. Nessie, I need to ask you something kind of important."

His arms left my waist and I turned around. He was on one knee with a little box in his hands. From Tiffanys. I gasped.

"Nessie, will you marry me."

"Ohmygodyes!" I started crying and he held me in his arms and slid the ring on my finger.

Alice was by my side jumping up and down screaming "Can I plan the wedding? Can I plan the wedding?"

"Okay Alice."

_End Flashback_

So I decided to move into his apartment after he decided never to talk to his mom again.

This morning I decided not to go to school today due to bad PMS.

Casey was staying with me. He is so protective. He has been going to the gym and when I asked why he said "I need to feel like I can beat up any asshole who makes a move on you."

I just laughed at that.

All of a sudden I felt really nauseous. I made a dash towards the toilet and threw up when I got there. I felt someone hold my hair .

"Casey, could you get the Midol from the cabinet."

"Here sweetie." He handed me water and the pill.

Pill. Holy sweet baby Jesus. When we had sex I wasn't on the pill and he didn't have a condom. Also wizards get girls pregnant easily.

"Case I need you to go to the store and get a pregnancy test."

"A what!?"

"You heard me! Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Okay I will be back in three minutes."

I waited by the toilet just in case I felt sick again. Casey was back soon and I took the test.

Five minutes later I looked at the test.

Positive.

Next thing I know I am lying on the couch and Casey was next to me.

"Nessie, are you okay? You fainted."

"I'm fine but I need to call Carlisle and tell him the news. I'm not sure what will happen to me."

"It was positive?"

I nodded. "Case what are we going to do I am only 17 years old. Well technically 15 but same thing."

"Baby I don't know what to do. We need to tell your family then we can figure out what else to do."

We sat there for what seemed like forever. I got up to get the phone.

When I got off the phone I went to pack my toiletries.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go over there for a week for Carlisle to run tests. You can come but Daddy isn't to happy."

"I am coming with you no matter who is mad. I got you into this mess."

I held onto his hands and we were instantly there.

"Nessie, Carlisle is in his den." Rosalie said glaring at Casey.

"Thanks."

Momma came in with a worried look on her face. "Nessie are you okay?"

"I'm fine momma how's daddy."

"I don't think you want to know. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are holding him off until he calms down."

I sighed. Casey kissed my head.

Carlisle gave me a hug and started his tests.

Three generations of teenage pregnancies on my moms side. Great.

One hour later Carlisle finished his tests and said the baby is in perfect health, It would grow at human pace, and it would be just like a human pregnancy.

Momma said I still had to go to school. Oh joy. Now I would never make friends.

Wait I still had Theodora and Kat's number.

I called them and invited them to go to Starbucks with me.

When I go there I sent Casey home.

They came two minutes later.

I gave them both a hug.

"Guys sit down I really need friends to talk to. So first off I am getting married to Casey. You remember him right?"

They nodded and said congrats.

"I am living with him now and," I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

They looked completely shocked.

"Casey is the father right?" asked Kat.

"Yeah. The baby is due in eight months so around May."

"You poor thing."

"My dad sure wasn't happy. He almost killed Casey."

We talked for hours and then I told them I had to go. Casey and I were supposed to go to a wedding convention with Alice to figure things out.

When it was over I went to the baby shop with just Casey. People kept staring at me. That is until I ran into another teenager. I felt so relived when I saw her. She looked about three months pregnant and she had short blonde hair and Hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nessie."

"Hello. I'm Stephanie. Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I just found out today. This is my fiancée Casey. Case this is Stephanie."

"Hello Stephanie. How old are you?"

"16. Oh this is my boyfriend Ashton."

"Hi Ashton."

"Hello Nessie nice to meet you."

We talked some more about names and showers. Then we walked around more looking at things, giving opinions, and just talking about other things like school.

"Nessie we have to get together later. There is a group of pregnant teens meeting at the library tomorrow at 8:00, you should come."

"That sounds awesome."

"Bring Casey."

"Okay."

Casey was talking to Ashton about football or something so I pulled him away and we went to the car.

"We are going to a meeting of pregnant teens tomorrow so we have to wake up early."

"Good practice for when the baby comes."

I smacked his arm.

We went to the apartment and when we got there someone was in the living room. I noticed that smell.

"Hi daddy." I said timidly.

"Hello Renesmee."

It's not a good sign when he calls me by my full name.

"Daddy are you calm?"

"Yes. But you might want to be careful what you say."

"Let me guess you want to yell at me."

"No. I want to tell you I am sorry for getting so upset. My baby girl is growing up."

"Case, can I have a minute?"

"Yeah."

When Casey was put of hearing range I said, "Daddy, I know I have been stupid but I can handle this. I love this baby even though I have no Idea what it is. It could be a wizard/vampire/human. Or who knows what."

"Sweetie I know. I am just afraid of losing you."

"Daddy I am perfectly fine. The baby is growing at human rate so there are no worries."

"You never know Nessie."

"Daddy I really love you but you are too protective."

"It's for the best sweetie."

"No, Dad I can take care of myself. I can do the exact things you can do but it isn't as powerful. Casey takes care of me too and I love him."

"It all goes back to him. Nessie you can live you life without him holding you back."

"He is _not_ holding me back! I want to be with him. He means so much to me."

"Nessie one day you will regret this."

"No I won't. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to sleep. We have an early class to attend."

I walked him to the door and gave him a hug. "Night Daddy."

"Sleep well Ness."

He left and I crawled in bed with Casey. He was half asleep and so I decided not to say goodnight.

I spent the next hour wondering what school would be like and how I was going to be a good mother.

It was stressing me out so I fell asleep.


	10. The class

_Here is a really short chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own twilight_

Chapter 9- The Class

Nessie POV

We arrived at the library three minutes early. Stephanie was there with Ashton. When she came over to give me a hug I noticed the size of this class.

There were six other couples there.

"Nessie I want you to meet everyone. This is Ashley and Reggie, Julia and Davis, Danielle and Mo, Madison and Blake, Maria and William, Sabrina and Chris, and then there is Toni whose 'boyfriend can't make it'. Everyone this is Nessie and Casey."

"Hi everyone." I said. They all said hi back and then the instructor came in. She had black hair and blue green eyes. She was close to Alice's height.

"Take a seat everyone. So first we are to discuss things financially. Who here has a job?"

Seven people raised there hands.

"Well that is not a lot of you. Chances are you won't go to collage so you can stay home with the baby. Unless you are looking at adoption. Raise your hand if you are going to put the baby up for adoption."

Toni raised her hand.

"I see. Most of you are going to be responsible and try to take care of it. Well I hate to burst you bubble but you are already irresponsible because you are pregnant. I bet most of you 'plan' to get married. The reality is this baby is going to tear apart your relationship. You will realize that you were never meant to be together and you will split up. To bad. So sad."

I raised my hand, "Exactly what is this class supposed to teach us?"

"You are all expected to get an abortion. Unless you want to put it up for adoption."

"There is no way in hell I am getting an abortion. Casey an I are getting married and going to have a normal family."

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen. The same age my grandma and my mom got pregnant."

"Well little miss optimistic I think you are way over your head. The reality is you won't get to keep the baby."

"Yes she will." Casey stepped in. "Nessie and I are going to be one big happy family. I am getting a job and going to collage to take care of money. I asked Nessie to marry me before we found out about the baby. If your message is to abstain well you are a little to late for that."

I looked at him and he looked furious.

"Come on Nessie let's go."

I stood up gathered my things

Stephanie and Ashton stood up and got their stuff. Everybody else got up and followed us out the door. We looked in through the window to find a shocked instructor.

We all went to Starbucks to talk about babies. When people walked in through the door the would give us weird looks because you could see all the pregnant stomachs. We just ignored them and gave each other phone numbers. I had the time of my life and when I got back to the apartment I was on the phone talking to my new friends.

Then it hit me. We haven't thought of names.

"Casey what are we going to name to name the baby?"

"I don't know. We should think of names"

I got a piece of paper and started brainstorming.

Casey would be the middle name for the boys.

_Boy names: Jay, Aaron, Johnny, Tyler, Dylan, Michael_

Bella would be the middle name for girls.

_Girl names: Melody, Briana, Kristina, Emma, Lilly, Faith_

Now I would have to pick. I will save that for the morning. I was supposed to visit Carlisle in the morning.

I had to get my sleep. I felt so tired all the time. I said good night to Casey and got in bed without him. He was arguing with the neighbors about the noise level. It didn't really bother him but I could hear it all the time.

I fell asleep in no time dreaming about the baby.

***

_I apologize to all my friends whose names I used. And I am really sorry Julia because I know you hate Davis._

_REVIEW_


	11. AN Sorry, I hate them too

A/N

Not that important

I already have chapter ten but you might have to wait a while. I have this huge report in History due soon. I can't wait till school is out which is June I suck at explaining I got an account on so I can show you clothes.

Thanks

Happygal7896


	12. Charm

_After the last real chapter I got a nasty comment from someone. Just FYI I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. I hope that they know who they are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Only Casey_

***

Chapter 10 –Charm.

I have been missing school because I didn't want to face the kids. Since I am pretty thin and small after four months I had a pretty big bump. Carlisle said it was because I was having twins. That is the only news I liked in a while.

Alice has already taken me shopping for maternity clothes. They are okay but mostly for older woman. I managed to find a great outfit for dinner tonight

Casey transferred into all of my classes to keep an eye out on me. I really do like his protective side. Kind of sexy.

In the car I was taking really deep breaths and started to hyperventilate when we got closer to the school.

"Casey I can't do this. I have to back home." I was cuddled up to his chest.

"You can do this hun. I am in your every class and I won't leave your side."

He started to rub my back.

"Okay I'll go. Will you help me out of the car?"

"Sure." He got out and went around the car. I opened the door and he grabbed my hand.

When I got out of the car the lot got dead quiet. It was starting out exactly like I thought. If things keep going this way I will have to leave school and move to Texas. I was seriously dreading the rest of the day.

Casey squeezed my hand as if to ask if I was okay. I nodded and I started to walk to my first class.

I was wearing a Plain long sleeve black shirt with a white skirt with black trim. My shoes were red flats with a flower. The necklace matched.

Katie a girl from my class just stared at me. I never really liked her. She was always so stuck up. "Nessie, did you forget something?"

I blushed. Casey put his arm around me protectively. I really wish I had friends that go to this school. Most of the Girls hate me because I am rich. I try to make friends but all they do is write me off.

When we got to class Casey handed a not to the sub explaining why he was there. She barley looked up from her schedule. Mom looked at us a in a weird way and shook her head and laughed. We sat in the back row playing with each others fingers. My engagement ring was so beautiful. I couldn't wait for the wedding. I could just picture us saying 'I do'. I sighed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Class was so short because Case realized he could freeze the people around him so time would continue going. We talked and kissed. But then I pointed out there was only a minute left so he should let the people move. It was hilarious watching the people look at each other and wonder where the time went.

We held hands all the way to P.E. and I got to sit out. Turns out that is not as good as it sounds. Everyone was staring at me and pointing. I don't think the blush ever left my face. Casey came over to me twice to see how I was doing. Each time I heard people whispering "I hope he's the father." and "I told you this would happen." I gave him a kiss and told him I was fine. I don't think he believed me but he always turned around to get back to the game.

I felt something hit the inside of my stomach and I winced. It didn't hurt but it was just unexpected. Casey must have seen because he was by my side stroking my hair. I noticed that people were frozen again.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I'm fine one of the babies kicked that's all."

"Are you sure you are okay. If not I can call you Grandfather."

"Casey. I. am. fine. No need to worry."

"Okaaaay." He slowly walked back to where he was standing and looked over at me again. Then every one was moving again.

Class ended shortly after that.

After science we went to lunch. Casey and I sat at a different table then the rest of my family. We held hands across the table as he was telling me his plans on supporting the family.

"I hope to get this next job that I applied for. It's pretty much a little job to have until I finish High school. I think I want to be a firefighter."

"Casey I don't think I like the idea of you being a firefighter. They get hurt a lot and some iven die. I couldn't stand losing you." I started to feel tears at my eyes.

He got up to sit on the bench next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his chest. He rubbed my back and I felt instantly better.

"Nessie, are you forgetting what I am? I can magically put the fire out and I barley have to move my hand."

"True. That makes me feel better."

"Nessie do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Alice will love to do my hair and makeup I haven't been around for her to tourture me lately."

He laughed. "Let's go to a quiet but classy place."

"Perfect." I kissed him softly on the lips.

After school was out Alice and I talked about what we would do with my hair. I put it half up and the rest of my bronze ringlets fall down my back.

Alice picked out a strapless green dress, a brown suede-ish coat, black purse, and black pumps as my outfit.

Casey was at our apartment getting ready. He showed up in a blue striped button down shirt and khaki pants. I thought he looked hot with his hair slicked back. Now you could see those eyes I love.

When we go to the restaurant I noticed the parking lot was halfway full. Which is always good because now we could have some privacy.

I took his hand and we walked to the door. The restaurant was nice but not to nice. Just the way I like it. We gave the lady our name and she had us wait. When our waiter came he looked at me like most of the boys did on the first day of school. I felt Casey wrap his arms around my waist.

I giggled.

We sat down at the table. There was a single candle for us to read our menus. I decided not to get anything. I set down my menu.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry. I forgot. Would you like to go to the pizzeria?"

"No it's fine I should just pretend to eat."

The waiter came back and Casey grabbed my hand.

"Have we figured out what we want for the evening?" He said not paying any attention to Casey.

"I think my fiancée will order first."

He unwillingly looked at Casey. I wish I could hear what they were thinking.

_Fiancée! Damn! I thought maybe just a boyfriend I could cut out of the picture._

I gasped. Where did that come from?

They both looked at me.

"Darling are you all right?"

"One of the babies kicked." I lied.

_Baby! She's pregnant! There is no way that she will ever like me._

_I hope Nessie is okay. The baby sure has been kicking a lot. I think I should tell Carlisle._

I got up from the table. "Will you order for me I...I...I need to go to the bathroom."

I walked to the restroom, checked to see if there was anyone in there, then called dad.

"Daddy, I don't know what's happening! All of a sudden I heard voices inside my head."

"Are you sure? Was it everyone's voice or just a specific person?"

"I heard Casey's and the waiters."

"Not to worry Nessie. You have a new power. But unlike me you can control who you want to hear."

"Really? Cool."

I hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom felling upbeat and down right happy. I kept testing out my power out.

_Who is that chick? I saw her going to the bathroom but it looks like she's knocked-up._

_A divorce!? That is why she brought me here! To tell me she wants a divorce?_

I decided that conversation was a little personal.

_I hope the food here is good. Oh look. tsk tsk What is the world coming to? _ "Harry look at that pregnant girl. What is the world coming to? She looks about 17." Said the lady to her husband. "Shannon not to worry. She is married or engaged. Look at her ring finger."

I stopped listening and went to the table.

The waiter was go so I decided to tell Casey.

_Case, Guess what! don't tell me what you are going to say though._

He looked worried. _Is she okay?_

"I'm fine. But guess."

_How did she know what I was think-_

"Thinking. I read your mind." I said finishing his sentence.

He looked shocked.

"Really? Wow. You are the most special person I know."

I blushed and looked down.

I saw a plate of oranges. Yum they are my new favorite food. I loved the citrusy taste to them.

"Oranges. Thanks."

He looked like he just remembered something important.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

He came to sit next to me.

"Nessie you know I love you right?"

I nodded.

"I want to give you something that I hope you think of us when you look at it."

When he opened the box I saw a golden charm bracelet. It was absolutely beautiful.

The charms on it were a graduation cap, a bird and egg, a ring, an orange, popcorn, and a genie lamp.

"Nessie they all mean something. The ring is because we are engaged, the orange is your favorite food, the bird and egg is for the baby, the graduation cap says the year that we will graduate, the popcorn is for the movies where we said 'I love you', and the genie lamp is magic."

I felt tears in my eyes. I was speechless so I showed him how I felt.

_I love it._ The rest was just blank thoughts and feelings.

I kissed him with so much passion we didn't notice when the waiter came.

He cleared his throat.

"Would you like anything else?" _God! Can't they do that somewhere else._

I sighed "We're good. But thanks."

He left. Casey tuned to me. "Love do you know why I got you a bracelet?"

I shook my head.

"Because you are my charm."

I started crying. He was so sweet.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too, Case"

***

_There was Chapter ten._

_I always wanted a Juicy charm bracelet so I decided to give Nessie one. All outfits are posted on my profile. I love comments and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM._


	13. She's baaaack

_Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took sooo long to post this chapter. Things have been crazy. I finished my project and I got a B (YES)! And this guy I like asked me OUT!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

***

I woke up feeling awful. Damn morning sickness. Casey stayed by my side the whole time holding my hair.

When I felt better I got up to get showered and dressed. I had to go to Grandpa's house for a checkup. After I finished in the shower I put my charm bracelet on. I felt so happy to see it dangling on my wrist.

We went down to the car but then I realized that Casey could just zap us there.

"Casey, would you please you know." I said not wanting to say it because then the other people would hear.

"Sure. Hold on." he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt dizzy and when I opened my eyes I saw the door of the house.

I walked right in and felt cold arms give me a hug.

"Hi Alice. Where is everyone?" I couldn't hear anything just a faint thrumming of a heart.

"Hunting, but there is someone here."

"Who?"

"Hello Neffie."

Kelly. What is that bitch doing here. Where is Jacob.

"Isn't this an unpleasant surprise. What are you doing here, Kelly?"

She smiled a fake smile. "Messie it is plain and simple. Jacob wanted me to check up on you since he is a little busy. But I see you have been busy too. Twins I hear. Naughty naughty. I don't think Jakey will be so happy to hear that."

What is her problem. She is acting really weird.

Casey made his presence known. "Kelly I suggest you stop harassing my fiancée or I will have to send you home."

"Oh if it isn't Casey the _charming_ boyfriend. Jake wanted me to tell you that he will deal with you later."

"What do you mean 'deal with me later'?"

"Well my Jakers wasn't to happy when he first met you. He knew you were up to no good."

I got into hunting position. "No one insults my Casey!"

I lunged for her throat but then I felt dizzy and next thing I know I and leaping toward a couch "What?"

I hit the couch and pillows went flying. I looked around and saw that I was in our apartment. Casey appeared next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you all right darling?"

I glared at him. "What was that for? I could have gotten rid of the problem."

"You would regret it. I know she is not the nicest person on the planet but I am sure she has a reason. As much as I want to turn her into an ant and then step on her I don't because I know I would feel terrible."

He did have a point. "Okay. You're right. I would feel terrible."

"That's my girl." He reached over to give me a hug and a quick kiss.

I decided to turn it into a make-out session until I felt tired enough to pass out.

Casey carried me to the bed and when he set me down I fell right asleep.

***

_I know this is such a short chapter but I have kind of gotten bored of this story. I also had writers block._

_Review_


	14. All that for

_Hey readers. So far the summer has been okay. My cousins came to visit which was really great because we are really close (but also the reason for the delay). Me and my big sister have been spending more time together (well technically we are half sisters but if either one of us says that we yell at each other that we are really sisters) So yeah I will stop rambling and start the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_***_

Two months later I was six months along. I was huge and I felt like a hippo.

Casey was still as sweet as ever and we have not heard from Kelly (thank God). Jake called and said he was happy for me as long as I was happy. Although he said if I got tired of Casey he could "take care of him". I didn't think that really made sense but I understood his meaning.

I got dressed in a pink pleated satin halter, skinny jeans that Alice had found in a weird maternity store (her exact words: 'Just because your pregnant doesn't mean you can't dress in style'), and a pair of black heels. If I wasn't half vampire I would kill myself in those things but Alice said they wouldn't be harmful to my health even if I am pregnant. Today I was to go shopping for costumes for the school dance. I didn't know what we were going to go as but Aunt Alice did.

"I like the way you think Nessie."

"But I haven't thought of anything yet Alice." I whined.

"Trust me you did a great job. You and Casey have to go shopping alone though. Good bonding time before the babies come."

I smiled. We had found out that we would be having a boy and a girl. The names: Lilly Bella Andrews and Tyler Casey Andrews.

We wanted to have the whole family help us pick names and those names were unanimous

"I have to go Casey is waiting in the car. Thanks for you outstanding help Alice." We came to the house early today to ask for Alice's opinion.

I ran to the car at normal speed. When I got in Casey told me to prepare myself for the dizziness.

A few seconds later I felt fine and when I looked out the window I saw the parking lot of the costume store.

He got out and went around the front of the car to open my door and help me out.

"God, I'm so fat."

He laughed. "No your not sweetheart you are perfect."

"Sure I am. Let's go into the store. We should look at what they have in maternity sizes first for an idea."

Casey held the door open for me and the minute we walked in the cashier started flirting with Casey.

_Wow hottie alert. _She took out her compact and checked her reflection. _Amber you are so pretty. Now all I have to do is steal him away from that fat cow._

I held onto Casey's arm even tighter and gave him an innocent looking kiss on the cheek.

We walked up to Amber and Casey asked if there was a maternity section.

_Maternity?! She's a slut! This'll be easy._ "Oh yes we have maternity in the back corner. I would be happy to help you." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Boy she was making me mad. I didn't want to tell Casey because then I couldn't see her embarrass herself.

She walked us over to the isle. "So what were you looking for" _Probably some see-through bunny costume._

I looked around. "Ummm, why were there men's costumes here?"

"What you haven't heard about the pregnant man. It was in all the tabloids. Oh that's right you can't read." The last part she said under her breath.

That's it "Casey, you know what? After I have the baby I can go back to shopping at Victoria secret. I think you will appreciate that on our honeymoon.

He chuckled, "I would like that very much."

"Oh your engaged how........ nice." _Calm down Amber not all hope is lost._

"I proposed to her a few months ago but we are waiting for the twins to come first."

_Twins. Are you kidding me?! _ "So where did you two meet?"

Why is she being nice?

"Nessie and I met at school. It was the first day at lunch time. It was love at first sight for me."

I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. I deepened it just to annoy Amber.

I heard a huff coming from her direction and I pulled away to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's get back to looking for costumes shall we." said Casey. He looked at me, smiled, and shook his head."

_Nessie when we kissed I think you forgot to control your power._

I blushed. "Casey look a flapper costume I've always wanted to be a flapper."

"Okay that could work. Now all we need is to find a costume for me that would go with it." Smiled Casey.

"Let's look in the men's department." _ I give up. They are too much in love._

Okay I'm good now.

We walked over to the other side of the store. To look at the other costumes.

"Do you have a gangster costume that is from the twenty's?" I asked.

"Yes there is one in that corner. I have to go help the other customers."

"Thanks for your help."

We bought the costumes and then Casey zapped us to our apartment.

We tried them on and they fit perfectly. We laid them on the bed and got back in our normal clothes and went to the couch.

"I'm so glad Alice decided to throw the costume party. It will give us a chance to meet more people our age." said Casey while playing with my fingers.

"Yeah we didn't really know anyone at the school. They all They all thought I was easy so all the girls hated me and well you're a boy so you know what they thought."

"Oh sweetheart your not easy." He said pulling me into a hug.

I felt tears pool at my eyes. "Then why am I pregnant? This is all my fault."

"No it isn't it's mine. I couldn't control my never ending hormones and so I pushed you to far to fast. I'm so sorry Renesmee you don't deserve this." he said rubbing my back.

I sighed and wiped away the tears. "I think we should agree to disagree and say that it is both our faults. I mean, we used absolutely no protection."

"Nessie I love you." He pulled me into a passionate kiss.

When I pulled away I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes. "I love you too."

It was a few hours until the party so I decided to take a nap using his chest as a pillow.

***

When I woke up Casey was sleeping. I've never seen him sleep before because I usually fell asleep before him. Man, I missed out. He looked so peaceful.

I looked over at the clock. Oh no. It's nine o'clock! The party starts in a half an hour. Since it was summer it was still light outside.

I shook him and said "Casey, wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes slightly, "What?"

"The party starts in a half an hour! We're not even in our costumes and I have to do my hair and makeup!"

"Nessie calm down. Aren't you forgetting one thing?"

Oh no I forgot something. Was I supposed to bring food or games? No Aunt Alice said she would have the family pitch in and do everything. All I have to do is show up.

I guess he saw my nervous face so he said, "I'm a wizard."

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot."

"Okay ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes

I felt slightly dizzy and when opened my eyes we were all dressed and my hair and makeup were done and better than I would have done.

"Thank you Casey. It is so much better than I imagined"

I finally really looked at him. Wow. He looks so HOT! He zapped on some stubble so he looked sort of like a mob boss, in charge and powerful. And his green eyes popped.

"What?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I like the scruffy look on you." I put my hands on either side of his face. "Very sexy."

He chuckled. "Nice to know. Ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to send us to your room in the cottage so humans won't see us."

There was that dizzy feeling and when I opened my eyes I was sitting in the middle of my queen size bed. I haven't been here in a while mot even when I went to the other house to visit.

I got up and walked across the room. There was a picture of when I was a baby with Mom and Dad on the dresser. It is so weird that I still remember my birth. I set it down and when I turned around Casey was right behind me.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. I was just admiring your picture."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go."

We walked towards the house. I couldn't hear anything not even heart beats.

I opened the door and was greeted by frowning vampires.

"Where is everyone?"

"Someone forgot to send the invitations" scowled Alice.

"Well who was-" I knew the answer before I finished the question. "Emmett."

"Sorry Ness. I got distracted." he smirked.

His thoughts of him and Rose filled my head.

"Eww I didn't need to see that." Dad and I said at the same time.

"This sucks. You two got all dressed up for nothing."

"That's okay Alice."

"Hey guys I have the ultimate prank setup. We are going to crash Nessie's school's prom!"

"Em, your loosing your touch Nessie's prom was last month."

"Oh got it."

***

_I know weird chapter and sorry it took so long to update I was really busy._

_Love ya!_

_REVIEW PLZ_


	15. Not going

_WOW. Kind of sad that I didn't get that many reviews. But I will post this chapter just to be nice. Oh one more thing. In _Knowing _why did the people die in the fire instead of the crash?_

_Disclaimer I do not own Twilight._

_***_

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you." I said. We were sitting in the family room at the cottage.

"Were listening Ness." Said mom. Dad already knew what I was about to say and I could tell by the look on his face he didn't agree.

"After the summer; I'm not going back to school." Moms face fell and dad rolled his eyes. "Mom, I already finished one year and Casey has finished way more. I don't see why I have to do another and when the baby comes in three months I can stay at home and take care of them while Casey is at his new job and then eventually when they get older I can get Aunt Rosalie to babysit like she offered."

Casey squeezed my hand and said, " Nessie and I were talking and she really wants to be a stay at home mom. She knows the material and she can speak six different languages. I'm going to finish high school and then I will go to college and then medical school because I have always wanted to be a doctor."

I decided to butt in. "And I'm willing to move anywhere Casey goes. We've really weighed the pros and cons and me not going to school is the decision with the most pros."

"Nessie we want you to have a normal life." said mom.

"Mom. I'm half vampire. Fifteen and pregnant but I look seventeen. I'm marring a wizard who is 151 years old. And my parents look my age!! There is no way I will ever be normal!!"

"Renesmee. Watch your attitude. I have been going to high school for years and you don't see me complaining." said Dad

"Daddy, I want to live my own life with Casey, Lilly Bella and Dylan Casey."

Casey and I decided the names for the twins last night over dinner.

"Nessie I think the truth is that we don't want you to leave us. You are already engaged and pregnant. I don't think I could handle you moving away. My baby girl grew up." Mom had the look on her face like she was about to cry even though she couldn't.

"Momma, I wouldn't want to leave either but I still want to be without family once in my life. And if that means I have to move away I will. That doesn't mean I won't visit though."

"Okay Ness, we'll think about it."

"Thanks Daddy. Ready to go home Case?" I asked trying to stand up.

He stood up and pulled me off the couch. "Yeah, Thanks guys."

We walked to the car. Then I remembered that I had to go to the store. "Case, can we go to the store I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure. How bout we drive instead of using magic?"

"That's what I was thinking."

He helped me in and then got in on his side. When we got there he helped me get out of the car and then we walked hand in hand through the door.

Oh My GOD!! "Stephanie! Ashton! Is that you?"

"Ness! Casey! Look at you two. Still the cutest couple I've ever seen."

"Thanks. Oh who's this?!" I realized that Stephanie was caring a baby boy in her arms.

"This is Aaron. He's about ten weeks old." She was beaming when she said that.

"He's so cute! I wonder what the twins will look like."

"You're having twins!? That's going to be hard work."

"Yeah but I have Casey and the whole family to help me. The first few weeks I'm going to stay at their house instead of our apartment."

"You and Casey already live together?" She had a really confused look on her face.

"Yeah we're engaged so it makes sense." I said.

"Oh yeah that's right. So how's that going?"

"Great. Alice hasn't really started planning the wedding so we have no idea what's going on." I said.

"Ness and I have been talking about eloping. But nothing gets past the family so they'd try to talk us out of it." said Casey in a hushed voice.

"That's so romantic." The baby started crying. "Uh oh time to change. I'm so glad we ran into you guys. We have to talk again."

"Bye guys" I said and then walked off with Casey to the candy isle. I started grabbing all the Reeses they had. I found that I like the taste of peanut butter and chocolate together but not separate.

"Ness what are you doing? Do you really need all those?"

I looked up at him. "I'm six months pregnant. I have major cravings. Yes, I need all these."

"Okay just wondering." He raised his hands in defense. I wanted to know what he was really thinking but I hate reading peoples minds unless it's absolutely necessary. I fell like I'm invading their privacy.

"Sorry. My mood swings are all over the place." I sighed. We walked to the self checkout and rung up the items. Total: $44.76. I laughed and paid. That sure was a lot to pay for candy. I looked over at Casey and he smiled and shook his head. He grabbed the bag and then my hand. We walked to the car and he helped me in. When he got in on his side I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Ness."

"I can't decide what to do. Elope or Big White Wedding. It's so frustrating!" I groaned.

"Sweetheart, you just do what will make you happy. We can always do it again. How many times have Rosalie and Emmett been married?"

I laughed. "Too many times to count."

"Exactly we're not getting any older. Although I am a pedophile." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "I'm 136 years older than you and your not 18 yet."

"Don't say stuff like that it freaks me out." I shudder.

"Sorry but it's the truth."

We got to the apartment and I took a shower then crawled in bed. I snuggled up to Casey's side and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight Ness. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then I fell asleep.

_***_

_This chapter was pretty much a fill in and there won't be another chapter till I get 15 reviews._


	16. AN Urrg not another

A/N

People, People, People.

It has been about a week since I put up my last chapter and so far I have only gotten four reviews. I need eleven more till I post the next chapter. I already wrote it and it is ready to be uploaded. Come on just eleven more….my chapter wasn't all that bad, was it? (That is a rhetorical question)

Happygal7896


	17. Jacob

Chapter 14-Jacob

When I woke up, I turned over expecting my arm to hit Casey but he wasn't there. I sat up in bed and the smell of oranges, Reeses, and pizza hit me. Yum, the perfect human breakfast. What I heard wasn't right. Five heartbeats. Mine, the twins, and Casey's. But who was the other one? I couldn't smell anything but the food. So I decided to investigate. I put on a robe so I would look human enough. It could be a salesman, or one of my somewhat friends.

When I got to the kitchen I saw a tall man with short black hair and russet skin.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Ness. I came to check up on you and Merlin over here."

I rolled my eyes. "So how's…..Kelly?" I couldn't help but grimace when I said her name.

He sighed. "It's over. Before we talked on the phone the pixie called me. She told me what Kelly did and I figured that if anyone was mean to you, I couldn't be nice to them. So I broke it off and took back the ring."

"Good, I really hate her."

"So do I. I can't remember why I thought I was in love with her. I will only be in love with you."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here Jacob. Ness and I are engaged."

"Calm down. I can't help but be in love with her. She's my imprint. Just like she's your 'charm'." When he said charm he made goo-goo eyes and did jazz hands. I hit his arm.

"I know but it's still weird." mumbled Casey.

I sighed "Jake I love you. I always will. But your like a big brother."

He chuckled. "I know you only think of me as family. I just wish it was different."

"You're my best friend Jake."

"I know there's no chance. But your happy. I just need to keep looking for someone."

I giggled. "Are you trying to replace me?"

He smiled "Maybe."

I reached out and gave him a hug.

"I feel like there's something between us." He smirked.

I hit him on the arm "Jacob I saw Juno with you."

He laughed and pulled away.

I went over to Casey and he put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Thanks for being cool with all this Case."

He shrugged. "Hey he's in love with you. I know how it feels. It's pretty great."

"Hey, as long as I'm invited to the wedding I'm okay."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Ness...I know that look. What aren't you telling me."

"Nessie and I are thinking about eloping. But mostly so we don't inconvenience anyone with a wedding."

"But you can't tell. It's not final. We were just thinking about it."

"Okay I won't tell. But I'll just say that how would your parents feel? And the Pixie would kill you because you didn't let her plan it.

"Aunt Alice has probably already seen it so that's why she has been avoiding me."

My phone buzzed.

It was a text from Alice.

_Correct._

_Alice it's not even final._

_Everyone would be crushed._

My phone buzzed again. This time it was dad.

_Why is Alice seeing you eloping?!_

_Dad chill! Jacob's here. I g2g. Say hi to everyone._

I looked up they were just staring at me.

"Alice saw us eloping and Daddy read her mind. By now the whole family knows."

"Big white wedding it is." Said Casey with a shrug.

"I guess so." I said

Jacob laughed. "Too bad Alice can see you and me now. I guess she spent to much time with us."

"Yeah. But she's been able to see Casey from the beginning. I guess she's dealt with wizards before."

"Wizards have been around since the dawn of time." Said Casey.

"So exactly how old are you?" asked Jacob

"151 going on152."

"Freaky" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"I heard that dog." Said Casey smirking.

"Not you too. Everyone but mom calls him 'dog' at my house." I said.

"He calls me Merlin! He shouted.

"You sound like a five year old." Laughed Jacob.

I giggled. "Either you two boys stop fighting or I'll send you to your rooms with no TV for a month."

"Yes mom." They both said.

We all started laughing.

Then one of the babies kicked. It hurt. I bent over like I was punched in the stomach and winced.

Jacob and Casey stopped laughing and ran over to me. "Ness, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess one of them is more vampire than I thought." I slowly stood up. I put my hand on Jacobs arm. "Jake, calm down. I'm fine see?" He started to relax.

I changed the subject. "Hey who wants to go to the mall? I need baby stuff."

"Sure. Why not." Said Jacob.

"Anywhere you go I go sweetheart." Said Casey.

I kissed his cheek.

"Oh gag me." Said Jacob.

I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Oww Ness that really hurt."

I smiled. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back."

"I walked over to my closet to try to find something to wear."


	18. Really Super Important AN

A/N Really important!

Hey all.

I am almost done with the next chapter but I need your help on something else…

So I'm starting a new story and I need a name for it. I absolutely have NO idea what to call it. Here is the summary.

_Bella's dad wins the lottery and moves them out of their one story house in the most rundown part of Seattle to a mansion in Redmond. Bella is enrolled into Cullen Prep and takes a liking to Edward one of the richest kids there_

I really, Really, REALLY need your help thinking of a name for it otherwise I can't write it (well I already started it but I can't post anything until it has a name). So if you have any inkling of what I should call it could you tell me? Thank you SOOO much.

Your devoted writer,

Happygal7896


End file.
